A Harris's Christmas
by forsaken2003
Summary: Sequel to A Harris's Thanksgiving. After the disaster of Thanksgiving, Spike, Xander and Jessica attempt a wonderful Christmas.


Title: A Harris's Christmas  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing/Characters: Spike/Xander, Jessica Harris  
>Rating:<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: After the disaster of Thanksgiving, Spike, Xander and Jessica attempt a wonderful Christmas.  
>WarningsSpoilers: None

Prompt #283 from tamingthemuse- Masterpiece  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

Spike hadn't been sure at first when Jessica asked him to join her and Xander in decorating their Christmas tree. After all he was a 126 year old vampire. What did he know about Christmas?

Xander nudged Spike. "Come on, Spike! This is supposed to be fun. Could you try and not look like you've been sentenced to be shot by a firing squad?"

"I'm having fun," Spike answered unconvincingly.

Jessica came out of the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate and sugar cookies. "Here you go, boys." She set the tray on the coffee table.

Xander jumped at the cookies while Spike went for the hot chocolate. A grin split his face when he saw mini marshmallows. "Thanks, Missus."

"How many times do we have to go over this, Spike? Call me Jessica," she instructed him.

"Thank you, Jessica," Spike corrected and was rewarded with a bright smile.

Jessica looked to see how the boys were doing. As she suspected the lights were tangled and seemed to be winning the war with the boys. "Maybe we should just buy new ones this year," Jessica suggested.

"Piffle," Spike said. He took a sip of his hot chocolate before diving backing into the lights. "I have never been beaten by a demon and I'm not about to let some Christmas lights conquer me!"

"Demons?" Jessica asked as her eyebrows went up.

Xander elbowed Spike in the side. "You know, personal demons," Spike said with a nice save.

"Oh," Jessica said, curious to know what sort of demons such a young man could have. "Well as long as you're sure."

"No problem, Mom. Why don't you go get the rest of the decorations and we'll have these lights untangled in a jiffy," Xander said.

Jessica nodded and when she left the room Spike turned to Xander. "Jiffy? Really pet?"

Xander grinned. "Just remember, you loooove me!" And he gave Spike a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Now let's get back to work!"

Two hours later:

"Why did I have to come?" Spike whined, while he held a shopping basket.

"Because you were the first one to tell my mom that we could untangle those damn lights. Now you must suffer," Xander answered and tossed five boxes of lights into the basket.

Spike growled. "Luv, I'm the big bad. It's one thing to decorate a Christmas tree but to go to Wal*Mart and _buy _Christmas lights that's crossing a line."

Xander rolled his eyes. "No demons are going to see you here. And besides if they do and they make fun of you, you can rip their intestines out and strangle them with them."

Spike looked impressed. "I knew you had a mean streak."

"Well duh! I am dating the evil dead. I have to be a little demented, don't I?" Xander said and tossed in three packages of silver garland. "Now stop complaining. Christmas is a week away and my mom really wants Christmas to be perfect. Do you want to let her down?"

Spike put his head down. "No."

"Good! Now let's find a tree topper. The one we have is broken after one year dad couldn't untangle the lights and threw it across the room," Xander said and he took Spike's hand and guided him through the aisles. "We still have to talk about what to get my mom."

"You mean like… a present?" Spike asked.

Xander turned to look at Spike. "Well duh. It's Christmas! Come on, you must have given Drusilla Christmas presents when you were with her."

"Well yeah… but for the most part they were pretty dresses with pretty girls _in_ them," Spike explained.

"Okay… I think we should go a different way for my mom. Also I do not want a pretty dress with a pretty girl in it," Xander clarified.

Spike nodded in understanding. "Let's finish doing this before we worry about pressies, yeah?"

"Sure," Xander agreed.

They had found the aisle with the tree toppers. There were tons of angels and both Spike and Xander vetoed those. Finally they found one that they both liked. It was a silver star with no lights. They both agreed it was pretty but would deny saying that.

A few hours later the tree was decorated and lit up. It was the best tree the Harris household had ever had.

"It's beautiful," Jessica said with a soft sigh.

Spike smiled proudly. Not that he'd ever admit to it. It was weird, when he first got together with Xander he wasn't sure what their relationship would be like but he didn't imagine this. They were a family. Him, Xander and Jessica. It reminded him of when he was human. It was nice. "Mrs. Ha- Jessica. We were wondering what you would like for Christmas."

Jessica stared at him for a minute before answering. "Nothing."

"Huh?" Spike and Xander said at the same time.

"I don't want anything. I've already got everything I could want. We're finally rid of Tony and Xander has found someone who will love and take care of him. What else could I want or need?" Jessica asked.

Spike opened his mouth to say that was bloody stupid but Xander shook his head. The look he had on his face told Spike they'd talk about it later.

"What about you boys?" Jessica questioned, looking between her two boys.

"Maybe a new pair of jeans and a nice shirt," Xander said. "I'm hoping to find a better job in the New Year."

Jessica turned to look at Spike who was surprised. A present for him? "Oh… I don't think I want anything."

Xander groaned. "You guys are killing the spirit of Christmas here!" They both looked at him. "There are supposed to be presents under the tree! What was the point of all the trouble if there aren't going to be any?"

"To spend time with family," Jessica answered. "But maybe some perfume."

They both turned to Spike. He stared back at them. He was a vampire. Vampires didn't really accumulate anything. He suddenly became overwhelmed. Spike stood and grabbed his duster. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back later."

Jessica looked at Xander concerned. "Is Spike all right?"

"Yeah, Mom. It's just Spike isn't used to getting presents. It's been a long time since Spike's had a family," Xander explained.

"Oh dear," Jessica said as she bit her lip. "I never meant to make him feel uncomfortable."

Xander hugged her. "I'll talk to him when he comes home, okay?"

Jessica nodded but looked worriedly at the front door.

Xander woke up when he heard Spike's Doc's clunk down the stairs. He sat up and turned the lamp on. "What time is it?"

"Just about sunrise," Spike answered. He undressed and climbed into bed. He turned away from Xander and closed his eyes.

"Mom's worried about you," Xander commented. He wrapped his arm around Spike and snuggled. "She thinks she did something wrong." Spike didn't answer. "Did she?" Xander asked suddenly worried himself. "Spike, did we just shove all this Christmas stuff onto you? I mean do you not want to spend Christmas with us?"

Spike flipped over. "No!" When he saw Xander frown he corrected himself. "No, you didn't force all this on me and yes I do want to spend Christmas with you. It's all just a bit much for me is all. It's been over a hundred years since I've had a proper Christmas. It's yours and your mum's first Christmas without that lout of a father. I don't want to ruin it."

"The only way you'd ruin it is if you didn't have fun. Don't let it get you all riled up. Please?" Xander asked.

"I'll try, pet," Spike said and kissed Xander.

Xander kissed him back before pulling away. "We have a few hours before breakfast and then Mom wants us to help make cookies. If you're okay with that," he added quickly.

Spike thought it over. "Do I get to work those cookie cutter things like they do on telly?"

Xander chuckled. "We have stars, snowflakes, wreaths, Santa's and angels."

"I'm in," Spike said. "Now go to sleep. Don't wanna keep your mum waiting on us."

"I could have sworn we had an angel cookie cutter," Jessica said as she went through the drawer for a fourth time. Spike and Xander tried to stifle a giggle. Jessica raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Her boys were having fun and that was all that mattered. "Did you pick up the colored sugar yesterday?"

"Yup, red and green," Xander shook the bottles. "Spike, you are going to love my mom's sugar cookies!"

"I'm sure I will, pet," Spike agreed. He watched as Jessica mixed the ingredients. He snatched a snowflake.

Jessica blushed. "They're nothing special, honey."

"Mom, they are one of the best things about a Harris Christmas!" Xander exclaimed. He turned to Spike. "And she's mean and only makes them for Christmas and won't share the recipe with me!"

"She's probably just concerned you'd burn the house down, luv," Spike said with a straight face. "You remember the hot plate incident?"

Xander pouted. "I still claim a cat peed on it."

Jessica placed the bowl in front of Spike and Xander. "All right boys, have at her!"

Spike stared at the bowl. How was he supposed to turn that into a snowflake? On TV it didn't look like that while they cut out the shapes. His attention turned to Xander as he ripped off a large piece of wax paper placed it in from of Spike before doing the same for himself. Xander then sprinkled some flour onto the wax paper, placed a lump of cookie dough onto each piece and handed Spike a rolling pin. "You don't want to roll it too thin or it will rip but you don't want to roll it too think or they won't bake properly," Xander explained.

Soon the dough was cut into Christmas shapes, decorated with colored sugar and placed into the oven to bake. Jessica looked at the clock on the wall. "Do you boys think you could clean up? I have to do some shopping," Jessica told them. She wiped her hands on the dish towel. "And maybe I could pick up some burgers and fries from that Double Meat Palace you worked at."

"Sure thing, Mom," Xander said. Spike had already started to throw away the used wax paper.

Jessica kissed them both on the cheek. "I'll be home in a couple hours." She grabbed her purse and left.

"Spike, you don't have to help," Xander said. He didn't want Spike to feel he was trying to domesticate him in any way. "Isn't _Passions _coming on soon?"

Spike grinned. His pet was so good to him. "You don't mind, luv?" Xander shook his head. "Come join me when you're done?"

"Sure," Xander said and swatted Spike on the ass with a hand towel. When Spike left Xander looked around the kitchen. How the hell had they managed to make such a mess?

Spike hated leaving Xander and Jessica. They wanted to watch _It's A Wonderful Life_, one of his all-time favorite movies but he needed to get some cash for Christmas presents. The only way that was going to happen was playing poker. Of course he would cheat; he needed to guarantee himself enough money for presents for both Xander and Jessica. This was their first Christmas together and he wanted to make it the best he could. He was such a ponce.

It helped that Clem offered to help. He told Spike he could pay him back after the holidays. Clem was such a trusting soul, you'd almost think he was human. Of course Spike would pay him back, he really didn't need to burn yet another bridge.

But he had been successful and had more than enough money for decent presents. Spike couldn't wait for Christmas morning see the look on his humans' faces when they saw their gifts. Speaking of gifts, Spike was slightly curious as to what he would be given. After all he hadn't been helpful at all in that department. It would be weird to be on the receiving end of a gift for once.

Jessica couldn't believe that it was finally Christmas. She had been waiting over a month for this day. Her boys were still sleeping; she'd wake them after she set out some of their cookies for munching. One cookie stood out when she pulled off the lid. It was a snowflake; this one had been done with care unlike the others where the colored sugar was basically dumped onto the cookie. This one had to have been Spike's. It was the prettiest cookie that had ever been made in this house. A masterpiece in Jessica's eyes. Not that she'd ever say that in front of Xander.

She had considered not setting out Spike's cookie but was afraid it would hurt his feelings. In the end she knew that Xander would love to see the care Spike had put into his work. To see how much Spike had wanted to be part of this. It also reminded her of the same thing. She smiled and placed it gently onto the plate.

"Spike," Xander said in a singsong voice.

"Bugger off," Spike said and buried his head.

Xander snickered. "You're so adorable when you don't want to get up."

"And you're so annoying when you won't let me sleep," Spike growled.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Mom's gonna come down soon. I figured it would be safer for all of us if you were semi awake before she got here. You know, so you're not all growly with her."

Spike's head popped out, his hair a complete mess. "I wouldn't be growly with your mum." He rolled his eyes when Xander giggled at him saying growly. Spike leaned over and kissed Xander. "Morning, luv."

"Morning, sexy," Xander said with a grin. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," Spike repeated. He looked Xander in the eye. "Thank you."

Xander looked bemused. "For what?"

"For giving us a chance," Spike said. "For not throwing me out of the house when you had the chance. And most importantly not having the slayer dust me."

"Spike, from what I've learned living on the hellmouth is that I have to take chances because I might not see next week. And I have to say that taking a chance on you… on us to risk having you be part of my family, was probably the best decision I've ever made. And let's face it I don't make a lot of good decisions," Xander said and nuzzled Spike's throat.

"We should get dressed," Spike said, clearing his throat. He had to remind himself that he was a vampire. The Big Bad. And this conversation was getting a little too emotional.

Xander smiled and threw the blankets off the bed. "Anything you say." He watched as Spike began to pull on his jeans. "I love you."

Spike almost caught himself in the zipper. He hadn't expected to hear those words from Xander. At least not so soon. Spike knew Xander didn't just jump head first… at least not with love. "What?"

"I love you," Xander said with light blush.

"When?" Spike asked sitting on the bed before he fell over.

Xander smiled. "Two weeks ago."

"What happened to weeks ago?" Spike asked, his brow wrinkled.

"Mom was having a bad day. Grandma Harris phoned and tore mom a new one. Telling her that she was nothing without my dad," Xander said. He saw that it clicked for Spike.

"She was a mess. Your mum started to believe what that bitch was saying, just like she did for all those years," Spike commented.

Xander nodded. "And what did you do?"

"I sat her down and told her she was better off without him. That she is a better person without him. How strong she was to kick him to the bloody curb after so many years and to start her own life," Spike said, repeating the words that were spoken several weeks earlier. "I didn't know you were there."

"You were a little preoccupied," Xander said. "Right then I knew that I loved you. To see how much you care for my mom to help her through that. You could have just hidden downstairs but you didn't."

Spike was glad that he couldn't blush. "You're mum's a good woman. She deserves more than that lout could ever give her."

Xander leaned over and kissed Spike. "And that's why I love you. I know that you would do anything to protect her."

"I'd do anything to protect both of you," Spike corrected him. "Tell the Scoobies that and I'd tell your mum you're the one who broke the washer."

"But I didn't break it! You did!" Xander said with a huff. "Besides they already know you'd do anything to protect me. They'd have to be both blind and deaf not to know."

The door creaked open. "Boys, I know you're awake. Are you going to stay down there all day and make me spend Christmas all by myself?" Jessica asked.

"We're coming, Mom! We just need to get dressed," Xander called up. "Are the cookies out?"

"Yes, sweetie," Jessica said with a smile. "Now hurry up!" The door closed behind her.

Xander threw a shirt on. "Come on, Spike! Cookies!"

Spike shook his head. He didn't understand Xander's infatuation with sugar. In his opinion it wasn't very good. Now Wheatabix, those were good.

Jessica sat on the chair while Spike and Xander sat close to each other on the couch. They all had two presents in front of them.

"Who should start?" Spike asked, confused about how this worked.

Xander pushed one closer to his mom. "Mom?"

"Oh!" Jessica picked up the present that was wrapped in reindeer paper. Gently she pealed back the tape. She gasped. "Oh, honey!" Jessica pulled out a box of perfume. Eternity Moment by Calvin Klein. "This is wonderful thank you."

"I hope you like it," Xander said as he watched her open the box and spritz herself with just a little. She knew Spike was sensitive to strong scents.

Jessica beamed. "I love it! Isn't it nice, Spike?"

"I like it," Spike answered. "You did good, luv."

Xander blushed. "The girls may have helped," he confessed.

"Tell them thank you for me," Jessica said. She then picked up an envelope which had her name scribbled on it. She opened the envelope and pulled out a gift card. It was for a thirty minute massage. "Oh, Spike! Thank you."

Spike ducked his head. "I just thought with all the stress you've been under you could use it."

"I know I can. Thank you, it was very thoughtful," Jessica said with a smile.

Xander nudged Spike and gave him a smile, when Spike murmured a small _your welcome_. "You're turn, Spike!" Xander placed a beautifully wrapped gift onto his lap. "This one's from mom."

"You really didn't need to," Spike mumbled but he opened the gift anyway. His eyes almost popped out of his head. It was a book of Shakespeare's sonnets. Spike looked at Jessica. "How did you know?"

"I found a poetry book in the basement last week while doing laundry. I wasn't snooping, I swear. No offense dear, but I knew it couldn't be yours so that left Spike." Jessica looked at Spike. "Poetry was never something I was interested in. I hope that you'll enjoy it though."

Spike stood up and placed a kiss on Jessica's cheek. "I love it, Jessica. Thank you. I used to have a copy but I lost it so many years ago." Truthfully Drusilla had ended up having an episode and ripped his book to shreds. It wasn't a first edition like he had once had but Spike loved this copy so much more.

Xander had never seen Spike look so...blissful. Obviously the book meant a lot to him. He passed Spike his present to him. "Here's mine."

"What is it?" Spike asked, accepting it.

"You're supposed to open it to find out," Xander said with a mock sigh.

Spike rolled his eyes but did as he was instructed. He knew it was a CD,, the shape was obvious. A grin spread over his face. _Kiss This,_ the best of the Sex Pistols.

"You _**cannot **_blare it at all hours of the night or I'll take it away from you!" Xander said and made Spike pout.

"Thank you, Xan," Spike said and rewarded Xander with a kiss.

Xander blushed but kissed Spike back. It was still a little weird kissing in front of his mother. He pulled away and unconsciously licked his lips. "My turn then?" he asked with a nervous laugh. He picked up a large box from his mother. Again this present was beautifully wrapped. Jessica always put such care into wrapping. Unlike Spike and Jessica, Xander ripped into his present like a little kid. He pulled open the box and saw not only brand new pair of black jeans and, a green button down shirt but a new pair of work boots.

"I know you've been looking at jobs in construction, but have been scared you will fail," Jessica said. She took hold of Xander's hand. "I know that the clothes won't take that fear away but I hope they can give a little more of the confidence that your father has taken away from you. You won't fail, Xander. I know you. You put your heart into something and you never fail."

Xander pulled his mom into a bone-crushing hug. "I love you, Mom."

Spike smiled and wished that he had once of those cellphones with the built-in camera. If this wasn't a Hallmark moment Spike didn't know what was.

Jessica pulled back and wiped her eyes, happy that she hadn't put any make-up on. She probably looked horrible enough as it is.

"Here's mine," Spike said. "I have no doubt that you will love it."

"Should I be afraid at all?" Xander said jokingly as he again ripped into his present. His mouth fell open. "Oh my God!"

"What? What is it?" Jessica asked. She had asked Spike what he had gotten Xander but he refused to tell her. Hot chocolate couldn't even make him talk!

Xander had the goofiest grin on his face. "It's a Captain Kirk bust!" he said excitedly.

"I noticed you didn't have one and know that you would freak," Spike said with a grin on his face as well. "Bloody nerd."

Jessica cleaned up the mess as Xander smacked Spike in the face with a pillow for calling him a nerd and then Spike went for Xander's weakness. He started to tickle Xander. It had been so long since there had been so much laughter in her home. She was fully realizing how much Tony had taken from them. But not anymore. Tony might have been her husband but he wasn't her family. No her family were the two boys who just rolled off the couch and onto the floor and somehow managed to break a lamp. And Jessica was happier then she had ever been.

The End


End file.
